Trapped in Confession
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: The confessional is just that: a place to confess. But what happens when you -for some reason- can't get out of it? More people will be locked up later on, one after the other.
1. Alejandro the Queen

**WORNING: This story is so short, pretty much un intresting, and the biproduct of my writng and my assistents ideas. Try to enjoy**

**In this story, since i can't get down the sound of static, the camera buzzing out will be indicated by BZZZT followed by the time... just want to be clear.**

**Also, this story takes place between "Jamaica my Sweet" and "I see London". ONE-SHOT. Enojoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of it's biproducts... nor does my assistent.**

* * *

Chris had told the contestants that they would be going for their challenge for this day's episode in an hour, giving them all enough time to have team meetings, preparations, and last minute confessionals. It was a last minute confessional that Alejandro had chosen to take advantage of; any chance to get away from his team of "useless idiots" was fine by him. He opened the bathroom confessional and strode in with his usual calm, cool poise. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the toilet seat, looking into the ever running camera. The camera buzzed to life and began its recording of the handsome Hispanic before it. "Ah, DJ will be missed… he was a most excellent candidate for an alliance member. Alas, with no merging of teams in sight or him being allowed to join my team… It's for the best," Alejandro smirked proudly, showing the camera his white teeth as he sat with his back to the wall in relaxing.

"So now with one team out, I can focus my…" Alejandro shudders before saying the rest of his sentence hesitantly. "Team, onto the girls… And once they are all gone, it's only natural that they fall like all pawns do…" letting out a soft laugh, he got up from the seat and gripped the handle for the exit.

Twisting the knob, his smile faded and he looked down at the handle. "¿Qué? What's the meaning of this?" He asked himself, trying to force the door open by pushing on it.

But, no matter what he did, the door was clamped shut and wouldn't budge an inch. "Increible! Is anyone out there?" No response. "Great…" He groaned, taking his seat again.

"I suppose it doesn't matter. If and when my team loses the challenge, whatever it is, they won't vote me off. They know how valuable I am—"

_**BZZZZT**: 10:30 AM …_

"—And like my mama always told me: 'You are a gem Alejandro, the diamond in the rough,' and this show is nothing but roughs—"

_**BZZZZT**: 11:30 AM…_

"—Tyler is a moron, Owen is useless, and Noah can't commit to any thing… Luckily, they're just pawns; they are not able to topple a Queen like me… Wait—"

_**BZZZZT**: 12:30 PM…_

"…My butt itches…" quickly scanning the tiny bathroom area, he reached one hand down his back, but stops. "Oh no, I'm not going to do it, not while that camera is—"

_**BZZZZT**: 12:31 PM…_

"—Ahhh, que se siente muy bien," He moaned as his fingers dug into the flesh of his bottom. He notices the camera again and quickly grabs it. "Give me the tape! I can not let that be seen!"

_**BZZZZT**: 1:01 PM…_

"Forgive me, I lost my senses for a moment," The camera is lopsided as it continues to record.

_**BZZZZT**: 2:01 PM…_

"I will admit it, my team, they are not so bad. It would help if they would all have Tyler's enthusiasm, or Noah's intelligence… but sadly what they have, they lack in so much more…"

_**BZZZZT**: 2:30 PM…_

"Bridgette...? Too nice of a girl for her own good. But that is only on the outside. When we kissed, I felt—"

_**BZZZZT**: 2:45 PM…_

"—If only she was less of a fool, she would've made a great partner—"

_**BZZZZT**: 3:00 PM…_

"…What time is it? How long are they going to be gone? I'm starting to get hungry…"

_**BZZZZT**: 3:10 PM…_

"You know what this is… punishment. This is because i was too easy on the other players. José is probably laughing at me right now… he also will probably see me trapped in this, this… el infierno del angujero creado por un loco! Excuse my language…"

_**BZZZT**: 4:00 PM…_

"This is either a cruel and unusual torture or a suck twist of fate I'm starting to think… if so, it was probably Heather's idea, that bruja arpia tortuos—"

_**BZZZT**: 5:00 PM…_

"-la traición puñaladas por la espalda comete—"

_**BZZZT**: 5:10 PM…_

"heh… But she is beautiful as much as the hot sun beats down on me when i take a swim at my summer house…"

_**BZZZT**: 6:00 PM…_

"-I have never seen such raven _haired_ beauty in my life… In fact, debo estar loco, but I think I'm in lo—" a knock came to the bathroom door and shocked Alejandro. "Hey, Al. Are you done in there? It's been like eight hours!" Tyler yelled from the other side of the door. "Forgive me friend, but the door is—" Slowly, the door slid open easily and Tyler stepped in. "The door is what?" Tyler asked with a cock of his head. "…It's a pull door…" Alejandro groaned with a palm to his forehead. "Umm… Don't worry Al. The challenge was canceled today,"

"Why?"

"Chris lost the camera that was directly linked to the broadcasting tower thingy… Oh, there it is," Tyler pointed at the confessional camera. "…Tyler..?" Alejandro whispered, not taking his eyes off the camera. "Yeah Al?"

"...Where is everyone else?"

"Watching TV…" After Tyler's reply, Alejandro fell to his knees and screamed curses and disbelief that echoed through the jumbo jet.

* * *

**Hah, oh Alejandro, how i love you but justice must be delievered. And if only he knew that they where watching a different chanel. tsk tsk. Oh well, REVIEW, READ, REVIEW.**


	2. Noah likes crazy

**Look at that, a second part. Why? Because people asked. Who in perticuler? Novacaineday! Wherever you are, this is for you!**

**This one is about, you guessed it, Noah. (Of Course!)**

**Also, this takes place between "Newf kids on the Rock" and "Jamaica me Sweat"**

* * *

Noah waited patiently with his arms folded in front of his scrawny chest, standing by the confessional bathroom. His bored eyes shifted from the door to the clock, tapping his foot in anticipation that the person inside at the moment would hurry. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and he knocked on the bathroom door. "Owen? You've been in there for an hour. How long does it take to do a confessional?" He asked through the door.

Quickly, the door opened to Owen's chubby form and he stepped out. "Oh. Heh… I wasn't confessing things," Owen told Noah with a laugh.

Noah simply shook his head and walked into the confessional, closing the door behind him. Sitting down in the spot everyone sat, the seat of it closed, he leaned back slightly for a more comfortable position before he started. "…Well, I just wanted to get one of these confessionals over with before bed… Not really much to say," Noah admitted with a roll of his eyes. "I mean, what _is_ there to say: my team is lacking in all things that remotely have to do with skill, Izzy is still on this plain so everyone's lives are still in danger, and I something was seriously wrong with those clams we had last challenge," Noah pointed out.

Heaving one last sigh, he got up and turned towards the door. He gripped the handle and pulled it towards him. That's when his calm, bored eyes turned wide and worried. Because, as he pulled the door handle and moved it towards himself, the door didn't come with it. He lifted the removed door handle up towards his face in disbelief. "…You have _got_ to be kidding me?" He groaned with a face palm and a seat back where was. "Everyone probably already went to bed or is out of earshot… and the only one that _could_ possibly hear me is…" He shuttered at the thought of Chef coming to his "rescue". "I suppose I'll just wait here… in the confessional… for nine hours…"

**_BZZZT: 10:45 PM…_**

"This can't get much work… and I don't believe in jinxing, so it doesn't matter if I say that..." As he lazily rested his chin on his palm, Noah smelt something off. "...What's that smell?"

**_BZZZT: 10:50 PM…_**

"It's coming from the toilet…" He lifted the lid of the toilet and cringed backwards as the smell Owen left behind over took the small room. "OWEN!" He shouted as he pinched his nose.

**_BZZZT: 11:00 PM…_**

"-Air! I need air!" He gasped as he clawed at the window for desperate life.

**_BZZZT: 12:00 AM…_**

"Good… luckily my book was hard enough to break the glass. I'll probably be getting yelled at that for some reason when Chris finds out, but it's Owen's fault… I'm not saying I 'hate' Owen, it's that Owen—"

**_BZZZT: 1:00 AM…_**

"—how is it that one of his noxious farts can kill a bird but when he smells it, he gets all happy. It's not normal… but who ever said _any_ of these people where normal, much less sane—"

**_BZZZT: 2:00 AM…_**

"…Owen… well… Okay, I'll say it; he's my only friend around here. I'm sure I'm on good terms with many, if not all the other contestants and ex-contestants, but Owen's been the only one who has ever—"

**_BZZZT: 3:30 AM…_**

"—He gets on my nerves. And with his girth, those nerves will break any time…. Maybe it's things like that that keep me with only one real friend like Owen… and one crazy—"

**_BZZZT: 4:30 AM…_**

"—neurotic, pyro fanatic, friend like… Izzy… Difficult to call her a 'friend' but we have had a few moments where she wasn't trying anything crazy or trying to explode anything… Over all, she's a nice enough person… She and Owen make a—"

**_BZZZT: 5:00 AM…_**

"—A nice… couple. They go great with one another. One of them is into crazy people, the other is a crazy person… it levels out… But like I said, Izzy is more then just a crazy, explosion crazed girl, she's also—"

**_BZZZT: 5:30 AM…_**

"—and I guess it pays to mention that she's pretty good at leading a team… But I digress… But, you know what they say, the crazy ones are always the—" He stopped for a moment, recalling everything he's said, then looks at the camera. "I'm not saying that I _love_ Izzy, or anything like that, I'm just saying she's not as—Give me that tape!" With a shot of his hands out, he grasped the camera and shook it violently.

**_BZZZT: 6:00 PM…_**

"—I don't know what got into me… Sorry," the camera keeps recording, only now seeing Noah upside down. "Well, it's almost morning call… I'll be getting out of here soon enough. Then I'll be back with Owen, Izzy, and the rest of my team… But, I don't trust that Alejandro. He comes to this game, starts a nice trick, gets the girls to fall for him, and now the girls and the other idiots that talked to him are dropping off like flies… coincident? No such thing…" Suddenly, a rattling noise comes from above him and the vent falls down from the ceiling. "What in the name of—" Before he could react any further, Izzy dropped down from the shaft and into the confessional room.

"Heeeey Noah," Izzy greeted with a chipper tone that was contrary to the time of day. "Uh… Izzy? Why where you in the—never mind…"

"Well when you didn't come to bed, I came searching for you. I used your sock as a tracking scent,"

"Izzy, the plain isn't that big, why didn't you just call my name?"

"That's not as fun! And speaking of fun…" She quickly jumped back into the vent and grabbed Noah's arm. "I'm springing you out!"

"Wait, Izzy, this isn't—" Before he could protest, Izzy yanked him through the vent, clanging and banging his scrawny body the entire way back to their seats.

* * *

**How was it? Don't just think about it, Review about it. And while you're reviewing, go ahead and tell me who else you want in there. Because if you don't review or tell me who to put in... the terrorist win...**

**Also, special shout out or favor to who ever can guess what joke i was refrencing to in the first Author's Note in this story.**

**See you all in the big times,**

**-Overlord-Flinx**


	3. Courtney had a heart

**Guess what? This is becoming a recurring series. Why? Because people asked. Who for this chapter? Poison innocence, and Tekke2! To the rest of you, wish harder! I'm kidding, i listen to every request and consider each one... then i take it up with Flinx. And we both agreed this story comes first.**

**Also, in this story... well... the humor is DEAD! DEAD I SAY! I want people to see that even when in humor as i always am, i know what sorrow is... and you will now witness TRUE PAIN! And you know what the most painful part of it all is? You all will know why it hurts when she doesn't... enjoy.**

**REVIEW!**

**NOTE!: This chapter takes place between "I see London" and "Greece's Pieces"  
**

* * *

Her stride was proud and in her mind, long overdue. As she walked down the walkway to the confessional, she passed the pasty skinned girl with teal highlights in her shabby black hair, and gave her a friendly smile and hand wave. "Hi Gwen," She greeted her team mate; who flinched at her call.

"Uhh... Hi Courtney, going to the confessional?" Gwen asked with a nervous stagger in her tone.

"Yeah, are you going to go too?" Courtney asked in reply.

Almost intently, Gwen shook her head and started to walk off, feeling her face turn hot. "N-no... I've had enough of the confessional for awhile; believe me," Gwen laughed before leaving for the first class cabins.

Courtney tilted her head for a second, but shrugged it off and entered the confessional. She sat herself down in the usual spot of which people sat before the confession and folded a leg over her other. "A lot has happened recently... and for once, good," She told the camera with a charming smile on her mocha skin face. "You see, as of lately, I have gotten my boyfriend- Duncan- back, I've gain a close ally and maybe friend in Gwen..." A softer look releases from her face and she looks at the camera directly. "Things are starting to look up..." Getting up, she turns to the exit, but stops as she reaches for it. "Although..."

_**BZZZT: **11:00 A.M._

"-And in section 37, subsection 6, paragraph 3 -revision four of course- I stated his bad boy attitude may be hot, but he needs to respect at least half of the rules in this world... particularly my newly revised 600 rule contract I made out for him... much like it states here in-"

_**BZZZT: **1:00 P.M._

"-And I know he hasn't even skimmed this contract yet... one reason being that Duncan lacks the ability to read anything passed a tenth grade level, but also that I pride myself on my detective and deducing skills. I can see that none of his prints are on even half these pages... But maybe i'm being too hard on him, I mean I did just give it to him six hours ago... but still-"

_**BZZZT: **2:00 P.M._

"-Duncan thinks he's sly and sneaky, but he has no idea of how great I am at figuring him out. I know him like the back of my hand, he can't put the wool over my eyes. But I welcome him to try... I find it cute when he and I share things like that..."

_**BZZZT: **3:30 P.M._

"...Heather? Not on her or anyone's life! Sierra? Fat chance. Bridgette? Not likely... I love Bridgette and all, but I've seen Duncan around other girls... sorry Bridge. I don't think I can trust Duncan with any girl... well-"

_**BZZZT: **4:00 P.M._

"-she kept her boyfriend in a good line... I can only imagine how well she does with keeping boys that aren't her boyfriend in line. Admittedly, and don't let her know or anyone for that matter, I think Gwen isn't just a candidate for a good friend, but it's her quality of being a better person then most people I know that makes her qualified to be a best friend... but for that we would have to work on her choice of clothing and organization skills..."

_**BZZZT: **4:30 P.M._

"...Even so, I've seen how those two have interacted, some people may inturpret that as afection or some sort of nonsense like that... but I know better. You see, people know them only on the outside: two outcast-type people that grow closer and closer as the season progresses... But that's where I have the upper hand over those slack jawed buffoons... I know them deeply -more Duncan then Gwen- but point being, that I... well... those two above all others in this game going on right now... I trust them with my life. And I know trust is the one thing you don't want to show in this game filled with back stabbers and traitors... but with those two, I know my trust lies well and safe..."

_**BZZZT: **4:45 P.M._

"But... this doesn't mean I won't be protective of my man... even Gwen can't help but sway at some of his charms," She sighs lovingly and looks out the window dreamily. "Who wouldn't..."

_**BZZZT: **4:46 P.M._

"GIVE ME THAT TAPE!" the camera goes fuzzy constantly as she jumbles it around. "GRAH, how many times is this going to happen to me? I have to stop talking to this thing!" She cursed her slip of the tongue, cursing the sum of what little weakness she had.

_**BZZZT: **5:00 P.M._

"...I guess it doesn't matter..." She calms herself with a deep breath as the camera hangs limply out of it's hold. "Besides, I have more important things to worry about then ifs and maybes... I have a show to win, and nothing, _nothing,_ will stop me from taking home that million dollars this season..." She picks herself up from the confessional seat and opens up the door for her exit. As she opens the door, she is met by Tyler standing before the exit with a frantic look to his eyes. "Tyler? I'm sorry, did I use the confessional too long?" Courtney asked, slightly embarrassed. "I would've been done sooner but-"

"No, it's not that, look, I gotta tell you something," He blurted out, looking around his surroundings.

"Okay... what is it?" She asked, peaking one of her brows up.

"You see, yesterday, I saw-" Before Tyler could say anything, Duncan dashed out from the Economy class cabins and knocked Tyler across the hall and away from Courtney, growling a loud battle cry.

Courtney watched as the two of them disappeared through a curtain. "...Odd. Must be a guy thing."

* * *

**Was it hard to read? Was it sad? Did you laugh? Well tell me, and while you add it, ask who you want next or whatever, all in A REVIEW!**

**Poor... poor... poor... Courtney...**

**Courtney: "Oh, Readers. Can you do me a favor? Can you take this knife from my back? And while you're at it, can you get this arrow in my heart?"  
**


	4. Trent just can't win

**A bit off center of the initial idea, but hey, Drums247 has asked me so earnestly, and I can't ignore that. This is going out to her-Him-It-Dums247!**

**Note this chapter takes place after "I see London" aired… I'm a horrible person.**

* * *

He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to act, he didn't know what to do… so he just went with saying nothing, to act angry, and to tell the camera in the waiting room confessional on the Aftermath Show everything. Fuming disgust and pain from every pore, he pushed the door open to the waiting room where they had set up a confession camera for the booted contestants; and that's where Trent sat before. He looked to the camera with a narrowed hate in his eyes, but also a twinge of pain. He let out a deep breath and looked deep into the camera as he kicked the door closed with a slam. "Why?" Was the only word he could muster out before hitting himself in the forehead. "Why— actually, not even why… it's how- How could this happen?" He looked to the camera confused and hurt now. "I know Duncan and I weren't the closest of friends, but isn't there a guy code or something about this kind of thing?" Just then, the door flung open and Geoff poked his head in for a second.

"Let the record show that there is a rule on that…" He slid out and closed the door behind him.

"See?" Trent snapped with a sharp look at the camera. "Huh… I'm wasting my time… Duncan doesn't care about rules, much less any code. And Gwen? Gwen is… never mind…" Trent slides himself off the couch and walked over to the door and stopped.

He looked at door before growling and kicking it with all his might. As his foot crashed to it, the handle of the door popped off and fell to the ground. Trent's eyes went wide and he fell to his knees as he bundled up all the pieces of the handle he could and tried to put it back in place, but to no avail. Cursing under his breath, he sat back on the couch in front of the camera. "Great… Just my luck. I kick a door and the handle breaks… Tell me, how does that even happen?"

_**BZZZZT:**__ 12:00 P.M…_

"I'm not one to complain, I'm usually pretty easy on things happening… I didn't even get mad when Lindsey almost killed me with poison. But this, _this,_" Points to the pieces of the handle and its mechanisms. "This never happens to anyone… I'm starting to think I shouldn't have broken that mirror when I was ten. Naa, I'm just over reacting—" A small explosion happens in the corner and Trent flinches. "Ah crap, the air conditioner broke—"

_**BZZZZT: **__1:00 P.M…_

The room growing hotter and hotter from the broken air conditioner, Trent slid his green shirt off and continued to talk with his bare chest showing. "—I guess I should just accept it… I'm doomed in this world. I waited almost a whole summer to get the girl, then I lose her about a month later— which by the way, I still don't fully understand why… I tried to be a good boyfriend, I wrote her great songs -at least I think they where great-, I tried to keep her best interest in mind… what was I doing wrong?" The T.V. goes on and he sees a clip show off all his obsessing of her and over use of nine. "…Was I really that weird?"

_**BZZZT: **__1:30 P.M…_

"—well now that I've seen that, I get it… Heck, I would've dumped me. I guess I wasn't looking at it from her position. I suppose the better man won the prize… wait- no! I didn't mean that!" Rushes the camera and everything goes fuzzy.

_**BZZZT: **__2:15 P.M…_

"Give me that tape! I didn't mean she's a prize, Gwen is a smart individual, not a prize," He franticly tries to get the tape out while the camera and it's tripod lay on the ground with him on top of it.

_**BZZZT:**__ 3:00 P.M…_

"…Sorry… lost my cool. Anyway, yeah…" The camera continues to record while the lens is cracked and records him while lying on the carpet ground. "I guess they make a good couple… yeah, _yeah. _Hey, I should be happy for those two, they both act alike and seem to have the same sense of humor, so I guess it's for the best… plus—"

_**BZZZT:**__ 3:15 P.M…_

"—I'm not shallow… but maybe this is a winning in disgust. Duncan's leaving Courtney could be positive for me… Maybe a musical girl is more my type. I've seen her skills with a violin and she's pretty good… and pretty. I mean, pretty, pretty—" Tries to think of something to say. "…Give me that tape!" once more he goes at the camera; making the image go dark.

_**BZZZT: **__3:50 P.M…_

"Why do I keep saying the wrong thing, gah!" He claws away at the camera, trying to get to the tape when the door to the room creaks open and Bridgette walks in with a worried look.

"Trent, are you alright? You've been in here for—" She looks to the sight of Trent atop the camera attacking it with his shirt off.

Trent looked to the side and saw her, his face going red. "B-Bridge… this isn't—"

"No, no, just do what it is you where doing… I'll just go," Bridgette stammered before sliding out the door and closing it. Trent sat their speechless for a second before looking to the ceiling and yelling in annoyance.

* * *

**Hey, how was it? Tell me in a review and also tell me who you want next, remember, be nice and say nice things and i'll listen... you get more flies with honey then with viniger... but you get even MORE with a light bulb, but thats beside the point.**

**Trent will never have good luck... *slams hands on the table and gets head to head with you viewer* or will he? ... No, no, probably not..**.


	5. Duncan won't quit

**You all continue to support me, so I continue to provide. Here's the next segment of Confess... and no, my sister had contrubuted to this so I wanted to do this one first... But i will listen to your requests if you ask and review**

**This takes place between "Walk Like an Egyptian 1-2" and guess who we'll be playing with today?**

* * *

He stretched his relaxed body out as he lay sluggishly on the golden cushion arm chair in the First Class Cabin, wearing a proud and relieved smirk on his delinquent face. "I should've quit this game _way long_ ago… never knew it felt this good," He laughed as he jostled a glass of ice in his hand. From the corner of his eye he noticed the distant white frame of the confessional. "And since that's the confessional; it only makes this quitting a lot easier," as he chuckled and took a sip from his glass, his single brow dipped down and he grimaced.

He quickly glanced around his surroundings, making sure no one was around before he got to his feet. Slowly, he made over to the confessional after putting his glass down. "I'm gonna leave anyway… may as well do one of these stupid things," With a yank of his hand, he pulled the confessional open and walked into its small confines.

Taking a seat, he looked to the camera and smirked devilishly like he always does. "What can I say? There is only so much cat fighting, annoying host, lame nerds, and farts I can take. Only thing wrong with this is that I won't get that million dollars… but at least I'm free. So yeah, take the good with the bad like they say… just remember to take," Letting out a pleased cackle he lifted himself from the seat and walked to the door, grabbing the handle in his palm and starting to pull on it. To his slowly rising worry, the door didn't budge an inch as it felt like something was sealing the door shut. "You gotta be—Rrrra!" Duncan cursed as he punched the door with all his hate. The door shuttered for a second, but remained unopened. "Great…" With a grumbled curse, he returned to the confessional seat and narrowed his eyes with hate.

_**BZZZT: **__2:30 P.M._

"What kind of cheep door can get sealed up? How low budget is this crappy show? It's probably not the door's fault though…" He kicked the door, hearing a slight shutter behind it. "…Chris…"

_**BZZZT:**__ 2:45 P.M._

"I have to give him this; I didn't think he'd actually trap me in a bathroom… Ah well, they'll all be back soon… and when they get here, they'll get me out… I know they will; well at least some of them would help—"

_**BZZZT:**__ 3:00 P.M._

"—Cody? No. Owen? Maybe. Tyler? Probably. Alejandra? Just met him, but I have a feeling he wouldn't open the door. Noah? Hah! Can he even open a door? Bridgette? Hmm… Wouldn't mind her opening this door… Gwen? Definitely. Courtney? I'd rather stay behind the door—"

_**BZZZT:**__ 3:30 P.M._

"—Untrusting! What have I done not to have her trust? You know; if it wasn't for me, she would probably still have that 5 foot pole up her butt. And hey, I'm open for changes… I am. But she wants me to be a different person… I'm Duncan, and I won't change that for anyone; got it?"

_**BZZZT: **__3:50 P.M._

"…But… I guess… I can at least, _look_ at her ideas of what I need too change… I don't want to get on her bad side or anything, heh…" Looks about the small confessional room with a proud smirk, which quickly turned to a defeated look. "…It's not that at all… People only see Courtney as some obsessive, by the book girl… But to be honest… I see her as my chance. My parents are both law enforcement, and that's always got me out of trouble time to time… but they won't be protecting me forever; my dad already made that clear… I do have to change; and Courtney can do it. Her strict ordering –no matter how annoying- actually helps. Plus she's _hot_ so that helps me listen—"

_**BZZZT: **__4:30 P.M._

"…You think she'll keep trying to change me as just friends? Cause' I kinda wanted to lose her… Not because of anything shallow like 'she's boring me now' or 'I want someone else' no… It's because, well—"

_**BZZZT:**__ 4:40 P.M._

"—Corsets… are sexy, there, I said it, gonna say something about it? And not only that, but man… her attitude is just…" Duncan lets out a loving sigh, triggering his eyes to go wide.

_**BZZZT: **__4:41 P.M._

With rage in his eyes, Duncan plunges his pocket knife at the lens of the screen, cracking it at each lunge. "Give me that tape! I'm not above breaking a camera! I've broken worse things! Give me the tape before Gwen or Courtney see it!" He ranted as he chipped away at the camera with his knife.

_**BZZZTZTsss: **__4:45 P.M._

The camera continues to roll with only half the screen visible and what is visible being static-ed and shaky. "Dang… must be digital… Chris won't air this anyway… And what does it matter if he did? I didn't really confess anything too incriminating. I learned my lesson after that time when I was making out with Courtney and I accidently said Gwen's name… ow. That's something I won't slip up again, so don't you even _think_ for a second that I'll admit to being in love with—almost got me, HAH! Mom didn't raise an idiot… she didn't raise a respectable citizen ether but… take the good with the bad again. Now… if you'll excuse me," Duncan slowly picked himself up on top of the seat and pushed open the vent with a raise of his hands. "And what's it matter? Not like I'll ever have to choose…" With a sharp thrust of his foot for leverage, the camera is drilled by the ball of his foot before Duncan slid into the vent.

* * *

Inside Chris's privet quarters, Chris sat with a relaxed look as he watched on his big screen TV the competitors wondering through the desert. After taking a sip of a fruity drink and putting it down, he let out a sadistic laugh as he saw Cody get a face full of camel poop. But his laughter was short lived as the ceiling above him collapsed and Duncan hit the carpeted ground. Chris looked at him confused for a moment, seeing Duncan covered in debris and dust. Duncan sprang to his feet and looked at Chris with hate. "Not cool man… Not, cool!" Duncan cursed before storming out of the room and back to first class.

Watching him leave, Chris shrugged and went back to watching his TV. "Guess I should've blocked the vent too…"

* * *

**Yup... that just happened. Well, hope you liked it and remember to give your idea of what you want me to do next.**


	6. Gwen at the brink

**Because you asked me so nicely Twistedrose97 and The Dancing Snake, I will grant your wish... BE GRATEFUL! I'm kidding, but please enjoy. Sit back relax, and try and not feel sympithy in this special segment of Trapped In Confession.**

**This Chapter takes place the day before "Picnic at Hanging Dork"**

* * *

She looked around the corner, being sure not to run into Courtney during this delicate situation. She groaned once she saw the area was cleared of anyone, much more the girl that wanted to kill her. Gwen reluctantly stepped out from behind the corner, from protection. For a moment, it was quiet and she felt her fear melt away. That was until she felt the surly growling of Courtney behind her. She span on the heels of her boots and met her teammates eyes, which were narrowed with contempt. "Oh, Courtney. Um… What are you doing out of first class?" Gwen questioned, nervously laughing while slowly backing up as Courtney took a few fuming steps closer to her.

"What are _you_ doing in economy class? Trying to sneak off with Duncan again?" Courtney spat, hatred slowly growing more and more visible in her body.

"What? No… I just came here to use…" Gwen looked behind her as she felt a hollow knock collide to her back. Behind her was the small door that led to the confessional; she saw it as her one and only chance. "…The confessional,"

"Use the confessional? At 12 AM?" Courtney questioned with her fists clenching tightly into a fist.

Gwen gulped and nodded. "Yeah, so… You can wait here, and we'll talk after my confessional. Great? Great," Before Courtney could make any sort of rebuttal, Gwen opened the bathroom door and shut it in one fell swoop.

Inside the confessional, she flicked on a light and sat down on the toilet, taking in a breath of relief. "I never thought the smell of poor pluming would smell so sweet," She admitted to the camera. "Courtney won't leave that door until I come out… so I'll just have to wait it out. She'll have to sleep some time; lucky I'm a night person, so staying up won't be hard at all," Gwen sighed and leaned back onto the bathroom wall and groaned in somewhat despair.

_**BZZZT:**__ 12:10 A.M._

"I won't be shallow or self centered about this… I deserve all this: The hate, the resentment, the names- I deserve it all. I wouldn't be surprised if when I get booted off the show if everyone at the Aftermath show would hate me too… Come to think of it, these last two seasons I've really been stepping in it…"

_**BZZZT: **__1:00 A.M._

"—They all seemed to forgive me or at least let what I did in season two go pretty easy, but this, _this;_ no one could forgive me for this… in fact, right outside this door are at least four people that won't forgive me and one person who wants to kill me—"

_**BZZZT: **__1:30 A.M._

"—and with a butter knife she'll get the thrill of watching me squirm and—"

_**BZZZT: **__1:45 A.M._

"…I wonder if she's still waiting?" Gwen slowly moved to the door and grabbed the knob. Right as the sound of the knob moving became audible, a loud pound hit the door followed by fierce clawing at the frame of it. Gwen quickly recoiled back to the other side of the confessional with terror. "…Yup… she's still there…"

_**BZZZT: **__2:00 A.M._

"…I liked it… I _loved _it… But I don't know if it was worth it… I like Duncan, maybe more then that; but… to lose all my friends and neutral ground with everyone? I may regret this but… I don't think Duncan is worth that—"

_**BZZZT: **__2:30 A.M._

"—I know LeShawna will stand by me either way, just like Bridgette and Geoff would… So if I had a choice, would I kiss Duncan again? …No—"

_**BZZZT: **__2:45 A.M._

"He and I could still be great friends, we have so much in commen… and I could have Courtney as a friend to; when she's not trying to kill me or being over controlling over something, she's a pretty genuine friend… I even thought," Gwen sighs as her voice starts to crack. "I even thought we could be… best friends,"

_**BZZZT: **__3:00 A.M_

Gwen blows her nose and wipes her slightly running mascara before looking at the camera again. "Sorry about that… Just a bit emotional about this situation is all. Heather would probably love to see me this broken…" Gwen takes a deep breath then smirks at the camera. "And she never will…"

_**BZZZT: **__3:30 A.M._

"I shouldn't be so rough on myself though, accidents happen… and if things don't get any better, at least I have him to comfort me—"

_**BZZZT: **__3:40 A.M._

"—But it's not all bad here still… Cody's still around and he's always a decent enough friend. And of course Duncan… but I'm afraid he'll be leaving soon with all this tension that's been growing… And of course—"

_**BZZZT: **__3:50 A.M._

Gwen is now standing before the camera, keeping her side to it while she looks in the direction of the door lovingly. "Oh Alejandro~~," Gwen cooed in a faux admiring tone. "I'm such an emotionless and cruel excuse for a girl, which is why I can not possibly confess my love for you," Quickly, Gwen shuffled to the other side of the confessional and puffed in her chest and stood herself tall and strong. "Ah, chica, but that is why I love you," Gwen replied to herself with a horrible Spanish accent. "I have enough ego and pride for the both of us. Together, our evil brand of love will be able to take over the world!" Once more, she switched over to the other side of the confessional and returned to her 'loving' stature. "Oh Alejandro," Returning to the other side once more, she returned to a tall and strong chested stance. "Mi amor Heather," Suddenly, Gwen turned her back to the camera and threw her arms around herself, rubbing her shoulders and making subtle kissing noises. She continued her faux make out session, imitating her view on Heather and Alejandro, when she froze and slowly looked over her shoulder at the camera. "...Are you going to say it isn't true?"

_**BZZZT: **__4:15 A.M._

Gwen had returned to her seat and sat back into it sluggishly. "I'll wait one more hour; she'll probably be out of hate steam by then... I don't blame her for wanting to kill me. If Trent kissed another girl while we where dating back then, I would've been mad at both Trent and the girl," Gwen glares at the camera, but only to lose her baneful look and gain a soft expression. "But... that couldn't happen... Trent would never stoop as low as to kiss another girl -on exception of Heather's sneak attack on him- I know Trent, and it's his loyalty that made me fall in-" Gwen froze and looked at the camera, eyes slightly agape. "...Fall in love with him... and you can keep that on tape..."

_**BZZZT: **__4:50 A.M._

"-He's so sweet and deep... did you know he actually wrote music about me? Original ones at that... no one ever did something so sweet for me. But, Duncan and me are so much alike, we both laugh at the same stuff and we understand each others' _sick_ humor," Gently, Gwen giggled and looked closely at the camera. She let out a soft yawn and patted a hand over her mouth. "Man, I should get to bed... I'll just wait a few more minutes-"

_**BZZZT: **__5:00 A.M._

Gwen limply keeps herself sitting up with her eyes lazilysliding shut, despite her desperation to stay awake. "...If I had to choose -you know, between Duncan and Trent? I would-" Takes a deep yawn then shakes her head. "I would choose..." As she mumbledout a final word, she slowly slid off the seat of the toilet and sat herself down onto the confessional floor, eyes finally shutting.

As Gwen slept there on the confessional floor, the door to the confessional swung open slowly and Cody peaked his head in. Looking to her and back at the camera, he departed from the confessional for a moment and came back with a blanket in one hand, and a screw driver in the other. He silently draped the blanket over Gwen's body and turned to the camera. With a low and quiet whistle, he screwed out the camera, making it go completly to static and having it hit the counter. Though it couldn't see anymore, the audio recording continued to listen long enough to hear the confessional door close; but not before hearing Cody whisper in a kind voice: "Things will be better tomorrow Gwen... Good night."

* * *

**Yes, i know Gwen once stayed up for about five days in the awake-athon, but under stress, people tend to get tired... and boy does she have stress now. Anyway, you know the drill, get those comments and requests in before the final chapter, or you'll regret it.**


	7. Heather is all alone

**You have waited TOO LONG! And now i've returned! Rejoice my readers, for I bring you more after too long!**

**Sorry about the wait, but alot of new things have been stacking up. But I do have good news, starting now, my working will be picking up again, so, get ready for the ending of this series soon... and it will BLOW YOUR MIND!**

**Anyway, this takes place right before the elimination on "Awwwww Drumheller" (Love that one).**

* * *

Sitting in first class after the long drawn challenge, Heather couldn't help but feel a little smug. In all three seasons, she not only made it in unlike other members of the cast, but each time she got pretty far; and this time, victory was too close for her not to get it. She took a calming breath into her nose and smirked. "Only two more to go…" She sighed with relief before drifting her eyes about the carpeted economy suite. As her coal eyes drifted about, they locked onto the white wash door of the confessional bathroom. Her lips curled to a scowl before looking out to the scenery outside the window. The sun was still high in the sky, which made her shrug. "Chris said elimination was at night… and sun down isn't due for another five hours…" Tapping a finger on her chin, she groaned. "Well, may as well get a confession in. It's better then just sitting around like the rest of these losers…" Heather reasoned with herself before getting up from her cushioned chair and walking to the confessional. Grasping the door handle and twisting it open, she stepped inside the small bathroom and sat on the plastic seat. Her eyes looked into the lens of the camera, frowning at it all the while. "Well… this time tomorrow, Alejandro will be out of here leaving only-" Heather let out an airy chuckle along with an eye roll. "_Those _two," She let a low laugh escape her lips as she rose from her chair and turned to the door. Her slender hand gripped the handle slowly and she began to turn the knob when she heard a surly growl on the other side of the door. Narrowing her eyes, she creaked the door open and peaked out to see what was growling. And just as soon as the light of the confessional bathroom slipped out into the outer hallway, a greenish skinned beast assault the opening. Letting out a sharp yelp, Heather slammed the door closed and back up to the other side of the bathroom, trembling for a moment. "…Okay… So I guess Zeke is still on the plane…" Grumbling to herself, she peered up at the clock next to the camera. "No worries… only six more hours until elimination; and when it's time, Chris or someone will come looking for me and Zeke will leave… No problem…"

_**BZZZT:**__12:00 P.M._

"Who am I kidding? Of course there's a problem! Unless it's Chef, Zeke will just tear them apart. Unless Zeke gets a hold of Cody, then Sierra will take that Country Troll down in a second… Let's hope Cody comes through here first—"

_**BZZZT: **__12:30 P.M._

"…So I'm going to be in the final three… again. Only this time, I'm left with people that can't match me or even with combined efforts, out match me… Gwen got lucky that Owen was an easy person to mold into a partner. Although with Cody and Sierra's growing friendship—"

_**BZZZT: **__1:00 P.M._

"—But breaking up their little union won't be the hard, much less a problem either way. There may be strength in numbers, but only one person can win this game, and it's exactly that dominant strategizing and determination that will win me that million dollars…"

_**BZZZT:**__ 1:15 P.M._

"Not to say that I don't have friends that I keep close, I mean, I have my mom… my mom… that girl next door… oh! Jess- no, I brought her to court… what about—no, I smeared her across my blog… well I always have—no, she knocked my tooth out…" Heather averted her eyes for a second then looked back at the camera. "…my mom?"

_**BZZZT: **__2:00 P.M._

"…Well friends didn't get me far in any of these competitions anyway, I got here purely on my own; playing the game and being the best at it,"

_**BZZZT: **__2:30 P.M._

Heather's eyes franticly scan across the lit screen of her cell phone, tapping her thumb on the search button all the while. "Come on, come on… I have to have one friend!" She growled at her phone under her breath.

_**BZZZT: **__3:00 P.M._

"…Fine… I don't have any friends…" The camera that continues to record the confessional is now partly cracked with her cell phone resting in the sink below it. "…I wonder if Courtney still needs a friend."

_**BZZZT: **__3:45 P.M._

"—smart, kinda talented… She has a few good points, I have to admit," Taking a moment to think it over, she taps her chin. "Actually… I think I actually do have a few friends—"

_**BZZZT: **__4:15 P.M._

"—Although we haven't talked about it much, I think Alpha Ge—Harold, is actually my…" Takes a momentary gag then cracks a shaky smile at the camera. "…F-F-friend… Okay, I can do better then _him_, who else?"

_**BZZZT: **__4:45 P.M._

"…Oh! Cody! Yeah, we're friends with each other… mostly… well I don't hate him and he doesn't hate me; isn't that what a friend is? But if that's true—"

_**BZZZT: **__5:20 P.M._

"—But can you call that friendship? He's snide, conniving, snake-ish—"

_**BZZZT: **__5:40 P.M._

"—A complete user… He's just so—" Heather shakes her head in frustration then opens her eyes wide. "…Like me? No, I'm nothing like that Latin Rattlesnake! We're nothing alike… I mean, he's a complete son of a—"

_**BZZZT: **__5:55 P.M._

"—With no respect for anyone…" For a moment she sits there in her huff, eyes narrowed. After a few seconds, her lips slump down to a flat look and her eyes shift weakly. "…I'm like him, aren't I..? All those things he is, I'm just like that… I can't remember how many people I've stabbed in the back and laughed after doing it; how many people I've pushed out of my way to get the gold… how many losers I've lied to so I could get immunity… actually…" Her lips flip to a smile and she sighs for a moment. "Maybe it's good we're alike, I mean, he is pretty hot, and I can't remember the last time I—" Quickly clamping her mouth shut, her widened eyes look over to the camera.

_**BZZZT: **__6:00 P.M._

"Give… Me… That… TAPE!" Heather grunted as her hands gripped tightly to both sides of the camera, pushing off the counter with her feet to try and lodge it free. Suddenly, as she continued to yank and grunt at the camera, the bathroom door clicked open and a familiar Latin boy's head poked in. Their eyes locked for a second, her face flushing while looking in his confused emerald eyes.

"…Why are you—"

"Is it time for the vote?" She quickly interjected as she shifted away from the camera.

Alejandro nodded and stepped back so she could exit. "Chris sent me to get you… You've been missing for six hours… Why is that?" He questioned as Heather stepped out of the confessional, but not before looking around the outside of it carefully.

"N-no reason… Come on, it's time for us to say good-bye to a loser," Heather laughed as Alejandro went off ahead of her. Once he left far enough, Heather's smug smile faded and she drooped her shoulders. Looking back into the confessional, she poked her head in, regret brimming in her eyes.

_**BZZZT: **__6:01 P.M._

"I'm sorry Alejandro… I think I've made a huge mistake…" She groaned and slid out of the confessional, closing the door behind her.

After the door shut tightly behind her, within the confessional, the toilet seat cover slowly lifted up and a green skinned boy crept up out of it, dripping with water. Releasing a low growl, he looks to the camera, glairing at it with his steel toned eyes. "Grrr…" Pushing his way out of the toilet, Ezekiel immediately throws himself at the confessional camera, nastily chipped claws bared.

* * *

**Yeah I know, the ending wasn't good... But when i first thought of it i thought it was a good idea... The rest of the story is good though, at l east I think so. Never the less, REVIEW and READ, and make sure to submit ideas of what you want me to do.**


	8. Bridgette has an opinion

**What time is it? Time to CONFESS! But who will confess? Oh, how about our lovely Bridgette, huh? Surely she can provide us with the last piece of drama and what not we need before the finale of this series. Anyway, enough with theatrics, that's not why you're here... Without further adue...**

**This takes place right after "Hawaiian Style"... Hope you find it to your likeing.**

* * *

"Bruno, Bruno!" The blonde surfer girl chided the lumbering gray bear as its coal eyes looked up at her sullenly. "Don't give me that look you, spit Geoff's hat up!" She ordered the lumbering bear.

Slowly, looking back between the olive eyes of his 'master' and the cowering boy behind her wearing an open pink shirt, he opened his mouth and reviled a crinkled up cowboy hat drenched in slobber. Swiftly whipping her hand into the bear's mouth, Bridgette removed the hat out of its mouth and wiped some of the saliva off of it. "Good boy… Now run along," Bridgette told the bear in a soft and loving tone.

Bruno seemed to smile as he turned away and stalked off towards the main Aftermath set. Once Bruno was far enough, Geoff slid out from behind his girlfriend and accepted the hat from her. "Thanks Bridge…" He nerviously thanked, placing the scrunched up hat atop his head.

"No, I'm sorry… Bruno is just so, you know…" Bridgette sighed with a dejected look to the ground.

Geoff quickly lifted Bridgette's face up by her cheeks and smiled brightly at her. "Naa, it's cool. I would be the same way if I was a bear," Bridgette's saddened face quickly flipped over to a touched and emotional smile.

"Ohhh, that's so sweet, Schmoopy-boo…" Bridgette quickly leaned forward and placed a deep kiss on Geoff's lips and held it for a few seconds.

After drawing out their kiss with one another, Geoff gently parted from Bridgette sadly. "Sorry babe. But the producer people wanted to see me about what we're gonna do when Chris and them get here…"

"Oh… I'll miss you," Bridgette whimpered with a pouting lip, watching Geoff reluctantly walk away, waving off to her at every step.

Once he was out of sight, her eyes started to search around her surroundings. What came to her sight was the palm trees that grew near the sandy beach, many of her former cast mates conversing about, and the set to the Aftermath Show starting to be moved over to the far side of the area. Bridgette allowed a slightly disappointed sigh pass through her lips and folded her arms infront of her chest. "Never thought I would say this… But I actually miss the competition," as she heard her own words, she snickered and softly smiled.

Just then, she noticed a makeshift wooden outhouse resting near one of the palm trees. "That must be the confessional that Chris ordered for the finalists to record their last thoughts…" She noted, tapping one of her slender fingures on the base of her chin.

With a narrowing of her olive eyes, she looked around herself one last time then shrugged. "Well… One last confessional shouldn't hurt I guess… For old time sake," With that, she walked across the sandy beach and up to the wooden outhouse, opening it slowly and sitting herself down inside it. As Bridgette sat down, she noted the stall's diffrences from the first confessional she was in on this series. "Huh… No roof… Well I guess no one's going to be using this for bathroom needs anyway; so it really doesn't matter," taking a look up at the empty space above her, she giggled. "Besides, it's pretty nice… Anyway," her eyes quickly went back the camera and she smiled cheerfully. "I'm pretty down about being booted from the game… But at least I get to spend time with my Geoffy," Curling a delighted smile to her lips, she stood up again and reached for the door handle.

As she twisted the door handle, the door opened slightly, remaining only ajar as something stunted its movement. Bridgette raised a brow in confusion as she shut the door and scratched her head. "Odd…" She mused, stepping ontop of the sitting ledge and peaking her head over the top of the stall. Taking a moment to study the outside of the wooden stall, she noticed a curled up, gray bear lying down before the stall door. Bridgette softly cooed at the sight before sliding herself down the stall wall and back onto the seat. "Bruno must've known I went this way and decided to sleep by me. That's so cute… But now I need to wait for him to wake up and leave; can't really risk anyone's safety by having them come and get Bruno…" Deducing the situation, Bridgette shrugged and settled herself in. "…At least this confessional doesn't stink…"

_**BZZZT: 11:45 P.M.**_

"Bruno's really a nice bear once you get past the giant size, the sharp teeth, and the killer claws… Actually, it might be best if everyone just avoids him…"

_**BZZZT: 11:55 P.M.**_

"But you know, I think Geoff is really cool for not getting too upset about the whole 'bear assaulting' him thing… Ah, Geoff…"

_**BZZZT: 12:25 P.M.**_

"—And he's soooo cute; some girls would think the fact he wears a cowboy hat and an open pink shirt would be sorta'… off… But I find it kind of endearing—"

_**BZZZT: 12:45 P.M.**_

Bridgette sniffles as her eyes well up with shimmering tears. "Oh… I miss you Geoffy-poo! I can't stand being away from—"

_**BZZZT: 1:20 P.M.**_

Quickly rubbing her eyes and using a piece of the toilet paper near by to blow her nose, Bridgette sniffles out a nervous laugh. "Umm… heh, sorry about that… Guess it's an effect of falling in love, right?"

_**BZZZT: 1:45 P.M.**_

"Love is so great, you know? When you find that one special guy, you can't help but sigh and swoon when you think about it… Just ask Court—Oh…"

_**BZZZT: 1:50 P.M.**_

"…In her defense… I thought the two were actually pretty-kinda'-sorta', nice with each other… I guess… Courtney could do better!" Bridgette quickly shook her head in disappointment than glared at the camera. "What kind of jerk dumps her girlfriend for another girl? Girls aren't like cars, you can't just trade one in for a new one; it's not right… Duncan may have been a pretty bad guy and a thief, but I thought deep down he had _some_ good in him; but now…? I can't see any…"

_**BZZZT: 2:10 P.M.**_

"…Maybe I'm over reacting. I mean, he _did_ try to make peace with Courtney… In his own way. And I guess I'm pretty happy for Gwen; She always did seem like the type of person that could get along with him… Okay, _Gwen_ could do better!" Repeating her head shake, she rested her back on the wooden walling behind her. "Again, I know I may be over reacting too the situation, but it just bugs me. You don't see Geoff going around kissing other girls, do you?" For a second, Bridgette blinks before sinking down into her seat, her voice growing timid. "D-do you?"

_**BZZZT: 2:25 P.M.**_

"No… No, Geoff wouldn't do that… I mean, _I _did; but that was different…" Shakily smiling at the camera, her eyes slowly turn from doubt to fear. "…What if he is? No… I trust Geoff, and he trusts me… Right?"

_**BZZZT: 2:50 P.M.**_

"…I wounder if Trent is dating anyone…? Sure, it's kinda' corny, but I think Courtney and Trent could make," Holding in a snicker, she continued, "Beautiful music together. I mean, he's pretty good at his guitar, and I remember Courtney saying something about how being able to play an instrument is a turn on for her… Or maybe she said being able to play an instrument is a turn on for scholarships…" thinking it over with a tap on the point of her chin, she shook it off and smiled. "Anyway, music or not, he's still a handsome boy that Gwen slipped up on letting go… Even if he's pretty weird some times. I mean, I caught him wrestling with a camera with his shirt off once… But I have to admit, he keeps in good shape…" She mused, recalling the physical shape he was that time. "But he can't compare to my Geoff…"

_**BZZZT: 3:00 P.M.**_

Tapping her foot on the door lazily, Bridgette lays back and looks up into the blue tropic sky peacefully. Just as her foot tapped against the frame of the door once more, the sound of something scraping against the outside of the stall, which brought a delighted smile across her face. "Sounds like Bruno moved. So I guess this good-bye," Bridgette laughed as she shifted to her feet and stood before the camera. "But before I go…" leaning down slightly, she placed her hand on the side of the camera and hit a switch, releasing with it a small tape holder. "Better take this with me… Wouldn't want anyone seeing anything I said," She commented to herself, removing the small black tape from the side and tucking it into her pocket. "And Geoff said it wasn't important to learn how to work the confessional…" Opening the door to the outside, Bridgette stepped out into the warm Hawaiian beach and off towards the set.

As the wooden door to the confessional closed behind her, the blinking red light on the camera flickered on and off.

* * *

**Hmmm... Well, there you go. Bridgette has (sorta'-kinda') confessed. Hope you enjoyed it. And all of you, look out for the finale of all this, where emotions and blows will EXPLODE! Well, as much as a TV show will alow I guess... Anyway, see you next chapter in the grand finale!**

**Oh, and remember to REVIEW or LEAVE A COMMENT, or it may take longer to write the last part; I need to know if everyone is excited lol.**


	9. Total Drama Confessions Revealed! Part 1

**You waited... You were patient... And now you will get WHAT YOU DESERVE! That's right everyone, it's here, it's FINALLY here! The grand Finale of Trapped in Confession! Well... I can't say GRAND finale, it's part 1 of the grand finale... Now why would I make this a three part grand finale? Well the main reason is because it's just SOOOO BIG that it would be too long and painful for you all to read in one dose, much like this Author's Note... The other reason is because it gives you more time to soak it all in; so yeah, soak.**

**Anyway, you didn't come here to watch me go yappity yap, you came here to watch people go at each others throats! And that's why I wrote this.**

**Now, i will be frank, this will shoot between funny, sad, and dramatic at random times, so just buckle up and don't drawn in the events... Now, I will let my story speak for itself and explain itself, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a diddly of Total Drama or any of it's many branches off...  
**

* * *

It hadn't been a month since the 'technical difficulties' back on Hawaii that resulted in the unforeseen loss of the million dollars; and due to a clause implanted by Chris into every contestant in Total Drama World Tour, they all where "to all come together for one last get together". And as reluctant as they where on showing up to the Aftermath Show stage, Chris made them all an offer they couldn't refuse…

* * *

"Chris! This is inhumane!" Courtney screeched at the top of her lungs as she kicked and flailed her arms about under the hold of a muscular man.

Despite her attempts to get free, she was forced down into one of the cushioned seats on the right side of the Aftermath show stage. When she looked around her, she noticed that the 15 other members of the Total Drama World Tour cast were strong armed into seats as well l the bleachers. From across the stage, sitting in a crimson red armchair, Chris smirked proudly. "Everyone, I knew you would see it the 'Chris Mclean way'," He half joked as he waved to the former contestants.

"Oh, I'll give you 'Chris Mclean way'..!" Duncan growled as he shot out of his seat, bearing a fist in his direction. "And I'll show it right up your—"

"Calm down, Duncan. You in particular should save your rage for later," Chided Chris with a wag of his finger.

Placing a simmering hand on Duncan's hand, Gwen led him back down into his seat. "Now, I won't waste anymore of your time—"

"Too late, you brought us here…" Noah commented dryly with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, Noah… Anyway, today, I won't be asking you anything unless you want me to. Sound good?" Chris asked smoothly, striking a smug but honest smirk at the cast.

They all narrowed their eyes suspiciously, but nodded at him none the less. "And, you won't be bothered about anything to do with your time on the show. Still sounding good?" Chris explained further; this time being greeted by Tyler's hand rising up from the group. "Yes Tyler?" Chris pointed to Tyler, cueing him to speak up.

"Umm… Then why are we here?" Tyler questioned with a scratch to his ear.

"Good questioned Tyler. You see, over the course of the season, I came into possession of eight _really long_ confessionals; and, frankly, they make all the other confessions look like everyday conversations!" Chris laughed to himself while six of the contestants in the audience felt a chill run down their spines. "And that is why you 19 are here, to watch these confessionals,"

"Wait... 19?" Courtney questioned while doing a quick head count; counting only 16.

"Right. So let's bring in our two guests that will find these confessions _very_ interesting," Chris explained as he waved a hand over to the left side of the stage, signaling a muscular man carrying a boy over each of his shoulders to walk over to the other contestants. "Geoff, Trent, welcome to the show!" Chris welcomed as the man dropped the two of them down on the couch like the others.

Brushing his hat off and straitening his pink shirt, Geoff glanced over at Chris slightly stern. "Chris-man, if you wanted me to be on the show you could've just asked, didn't need to call in the goons," Geoff pointed out, straitening out the wrinkles in his shirt.

Trent simply shrugged and sat back in his spot, knowing full well that what he said wasn't going to change a thing and in fact could make things worse. "Great, now then..." pulling out a cell phone from his front coat pocket, Chris flipped it open and quickly punched in a few numbers and put it to his ear. "Chris here... yeah... bring um' in," He quickly said into the phone and shut it again.

Suddenly, a frigged gust blew over the set accompanied by a bright white light from off stage. From the light and cold, they all heard the distant sound of small wheels squeaking across the floor and growing closer. Soon, they all saw a familiar shabby looking machine roll across the stage and stopping next to the other members of the cast. "...The Drama Machine?" Gwen asked, unsure if what she was seeing was really it.

"Right you are Gwen... well, somewhat. You see, during the accident on Hawaii, ol' Alejandro got a little..." Chris bit his bottom lip for a second, both to think and stop himself from laughing. "Crispy..."

"Is he... okay?" Heather asked slowly, furrowing her brows in worry. Swift looks of disappointment where thrown at her by everyone as everyone heard her words. "...Not that I care... Just that I don't want to be throwing up when I see him," Heather quickly explained, adjusting her sitting to her usual haughtiness.

"Sure, that's why..." Gwen mumbled to herself with a slight eye roll.

"Well Heather, you can ask him yourself," Chris pointed out, giving a slight gesture to the 'Drama Machine'.

For a moment, everyone just sat there, letting Chris's words sink in. Then suddenly, everyone busted out laughing at the 'Drama Machine'. "Oh man, karma is so sweet!" Geoff cheered with a loud hoot and a pump of his fists into the air.

"Alejandro's been in there ever since the end of the show... So Al, you've been in there awhile; you ready to come out yet?" Chris asked, not sure if Alejandro's wounds had healed yet.

"When I get out of this piece of junk, I will-" Alejandro's voice came barking out, slightly altered to a deeper tone.

"Alright, alright... You're not ready; but _we're_ ready to start the show!" Chris announced, wavering a man from the side of the stage to walk out. Quickly, an intern came rushing out with a black cart carrying several wires and electronics on it ahead of him, parking the cart next to Chris. Taking a remote off the top of the cart, Chris pressed a button on it which lowered a massive plasma screen TV down from the ceiling and down between himself and the cast. "So if you're all ready?"

"NO!" Everyone barked at Chris sharply.

"Great! Now... Welcome to Total..." As Chris raised his arms in theatrics, the velvety red curtains slowly glide open, revealing a packed audience at the foot of the stage. With the curtains fully opened, the audience roared with applause at the sight of Chris and the cast. "Drama..." The intern quickly pulled a few wires out from the cart and connected them to the plasma screen TV, bringing to the screen the giant letters of "TDCR" in purple letters across its face. "Confessions Revealed!" Though the cast grew uneasy at the title of the show, the audience cheered and whistled. "Now, before we start, let me just say that I've personally watched each tape already and have taken the liberty of editing and cutting out all useless and boring stuff in all of them, to the point we'll only see the juicy confessing. But first... I'd like to take this moment to warm you all up," Chris turned his attention to the contestants with a devilish smirk taking his face. "Trent... You have sex with cameras..." For a moment, the audience and cast gasped before bursting into laughter while looking at Trent's mortified face.

"I do not! It wasn't what it looked-"

"Heather... you spent an hour searching on your phone for a friend, and didn't find one..." immediately turning their attention away from Trent, everyone looked at Heather and snickered at her; her eyes growing wide in shock and rage.

"Drop dead Chris!" Heather spat as she stomped a foot down.

"Noah... you admitted you had a crush on your best friends' girlfriend," Everyone's cheery laughter quickly ended and turned their attention to Noah as he sat in his chair next to a now saddened Owen.

"Lies! Lies and slander! And I won't comment any further on that obvious lie or slanderous claim," Noah blurted out, glancing over at Owen who was now wearing a grin on his chubby face.

"Gwen… You had a break down in a bathroom after pretending to be Alejandro and Heather…" While some people looked to Gwen and chuckled, a good number of people looked slightly disturbed.

"Ohhh…" Gwen groaned as she sunk down into her seat; feeling Duncan's hand patting her shoulder in slight reassurance.

"Duncan… you broke one of my cameras after confessing to love two girls," Suddenly, the air became thick and heavy, eyes shifting over to Duncan's wide eyed face.

"I'll break a lot more then a camera if you don't shut it, McLean!" Duncan fumed, jumping out of his chair only to be quickly restrained by DJ and Geoff.

"Courtney… you don't know how to place trust," Right when Courtney heard that, she lunged out of her chair, attempting to get to Chris.

Before she could get too far out of her seat, she was swiftly pinned back into her chair by Sierra and Bridgette. "GRAAAH! I hate you all!" Courtney cursed as she flailed her limbs in rage.

"Al… you called yourself a queen," Though no one could see Alejandro through his metal plate suit, they all could tell he was growing frustrated as people laughed at him.

"…Sangano…" the 'Drama Machine' mumbled lowly.

"And Bridgette… you tried to steal your confession, forgetting I have digital copies of all the cameras _and _you couldn't decide which of your best friends to side with," The cast looked at her shocked, aside from Duncan who was giving a nod of approval.

"Umm… oops?" Bridgette squeaked out meekly as she felt herself shrink in her seat.

"Great, now that we're warmed up, we'll start our first confessional for everyone to view…" Chris stated calmly while smiling at the camera recording the show.

"NO!" The cast shouted desperately at Chris.

"And we'll start the video… after these messages!"

"Kill him before the show starts again!" Courtney commanded everyone as she jumped to her feet and pointed commandingly in Chris's direction. As the cast rushed out of their seats and in Chris's direction, the camera dimmed to black.

_**

* * *

TOTAL DRAMA CONFESSIONS REVEALED…**_

_**WILL BE RIGHT BACK!**_

"Are you comfortable with your body? Do you wish you looked a little different? Have you been in a tragic accident with lava pouring over you and burning your skin and charring most of your hair? Maybe you've been trampled by a group of teenagers that left your body with mostly if not all your bones broken? Then come to 'Hatchet and McLean's Drama Care Center'! We'll use our top of the line technology to get you back on your feet with a brand new you! Just listen to our last (and only) customer!"

"I can't walk, I can barely move, I can't see well, everything is cold, my voice—"

"Isn't he happy? And you can too, just call 1-800-555-7336, again, 1-800-555-7336. And remember, we put the… something in… something…"

_**TOTAL DRAMA CONFESSIONS REVEALED…**_

_**IS BACK!**_

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Confessions Revealed!" Chris greeted to the camera and audience; the cast being forced back into their chairs by a collection of oversized guards. "Like I said before the break, let's start our first confessional… Trent!" As Trent's name was announced, a single glaring spot light beamed down on him, showing him clearly burying his face into his hands. "So Trent; anything to say before we start?" Chris asked with a smug look.

"Whatever I say will be turned against me by that video. Just… play it," Trent grumbled through his hands.

Turning to the TV, Chris clicked a few buttons on his remote, sending the screen to a frazzled black and white static picture. Slowly, the lights on the stage and audience dimmed to black so the only light came from the screen. _"Don't worry Trent… you couldn't've said anything that bad…"_ Gwen reassured him in her mind, knowing well enough that he couldn't hear her.

_**BZZZT!**_

Slowly, the picture cleared up and showed Trent sitting on the red couch in the Aftermath Show guest room, his face stern with both anger and grief.

"Why— actually, not even why… it's how- How could this happen?" He looked to the camera confused and hurt now. "I know Duncan and I weren't the closest of friends, but isn't there a guy code or something about this kind of thing?"

The stage was filled with boos and hisses as people cursed out Duncan's name. "Oh come on! There's no code like that!" Duncan snapped through the darkness, unable to see Geoff shake his head disappointedly.

Huh… I'm wasting my time… Duncan doesn't care about rules, much less any code. And Gwen? Gwen is… never mind…"

A hush swept over the stage as the audience murmured to themselves over what had just been said. "Oh! I'm gonna kill you, Presley!" Duncan shouted to wherever Trent was at the moment.

Gwen on the other hand, along with Trent, felt their heart wrench with despair. _"Kill me now…" _They both cried in their minds, feeling eyes burrow into them through the darkness.

He looked at door before growling and kicking it with all his might. As his foot crashed to it, the handle of the door popped off and fell to the ground. Trent's eyes went wide and he fell to his knees as he bundled up all the pieces of the handle he could and tried to put it back in place, but to no avail.

"You're the one who broke the door?" Geoff whispered to Trent while the audience chuckled over Trent's bad luck.

"Yeah… Sorry…" Trent nervously laughed.

Cursing under his breath, he sat back on the couch in front of the camera. "Great… Just my luck. I kick a door and the handle breaks… Tell me, how does that even happen?"

_**BZZZT**_

"I'm not one to complain, I'm usually pretty easy on things happening… I didn't even get mad when Lindsey almost killed me with poison."

"Awww, thanks Trite!" Lindsey chimed in sweetly, bringing Trent's spirit up for a moment.

"_Can't say my name right, but hey, at least she's not busting my balls like Chris is…" _Trent admitted softly in his head.

"But this, _this! _This never happens to anyone… I'm starting to think I shouldn't have broken that mirror when I was ten."

A chorus of "Oh's" sounded through the room along with nods. "And now it all makes sense…" Gwen joked in Trent's direction, trying to pull him out of his growing despair; but to no avail.

"Naa, I'm just over reacting—" A small explosion happens in the corner and Trent flinches. "Ah crap, the air conditioner broke—"

"_Daaang_, Elvis. You ever get tired of your sucky luck?" Mocked Duncan, laughing along with much of the audience.

"Huh… So that's how the air conditioner broke…" Bridgette mused.

The room growing hotter and hotter from the broken air conditioner, Trent slid his green shirt off and continued to talk with his bare chest showing.

A large swell of sharp cat calls and hoots soared from the audience, and a few of the cast. "Trent, been working out?" Bridgette asked with a half joking tone.

Trent sank back down into his seat, feeling a burning red tint grow across his face. _"One more year… that mirror only has one more year on me…"_ he chanted to himself feverishly.

"_Wow… Just like how I remember it," _Gwen smiled to herself as she slipped into a short remembrance of her time at Camp Wawanakwa.

"—I guess I should just accept it… I'm doomed in this world. I waited almost a whole summer to get the girl, then I lose her about a month later— which by the way, I still don't fully understand why… I tried to be a good boyfriend, I wrote her great songs -at least I think they where great-,"

"_They were great, Trent…" _Gwen admitted inwardly with slight concern.

I tried to keep her best interest in mind… what was I doing wrong?" The T.V. goes on and he sees a clip show off all his obsessing of her and over use of nine. "…Was I really that weird?"

"And _now _he knows!" Duncan fake cheered, his pent up rage oozing out of each of his words.

"Wait… was there a clip show about that in the Aftermath show waiting room?" Geoff asked, followed by everyone chiming in agreement.

"Oh," Chris spoke up, "Well, you see, it's because— oh look the next clip," Chris announced, clicking for the next part to start.

"—well now that I've seen that, I get it… Heck, I would've dumped me."

"I would've dumped you too," Duncan said aloud, bringing Trent to curl his fingers to a fist.

"I guess I wasn't looking at it from her position."

The audience gave a collective sigh of "aww's", overcome with relief for Trent; while Chris just struck a snide grin, waiting for the next part.

"I suppose the better man won the prize… wait- no! I didn't mean that!"

"Trent!" Bridgette gasped in disbelief.

The whole darkened room filled with an over coming swell of gasps and disbelieving chatter. Though no one could see him, they all heard Chris chuckling to himself with pleasure. "No! It's not what you think—" Trent tried to defend himself with a stammer.

"I think it is. You just called your ex a prize; ouch man," Duncan snickered, poking even more fun at Trent.

"Hey, hey!" Cody spoke up, bringing everyone's attention to his voice. "Give him a chance to defend himself; Roll the tape, he probably has a good reason for the slip up," Everyone remained quiet, but gave a slight mumbled in allowance of this.

"Cody… Thanks, I owe you," Trent sighed in relief as he settled back down into his seat.

_**BZZZT**_

"…Sorry… lost my cool. Anyway, yeah…" The camera continues to record while the lens is cracked and records him while lying on the carpet ground.

"Eh… 5," Chris commented flatly.

"Five? What's five?" Trent asked with a raise of his brow.

"Oh, oh!" Tyler raised his hand in the darkness franticly. "Five is the number between four and six!" He answered, receiving a few groans from the cast and Chris.

"Right Tyler, but I was more interested in what he was calling five," Trent explained, trying his best to remain calm and not lash out at Tyler.

"I was rating the damage to the camera… that's a five out of ten right there…" Chris explained as he scratched his scruffy chin.

"…Forget I asked…"

"I guess they make a good couple…"

Once more, everyone "awwed" and Duncan slowly struck a smile along with Gwen. _"He's not holding a grudge… that's good," _Gwen admitted in relief.

"Hey, maybe I was being a bit too hard on you El-Trent…" Duncan joked with a somewhat sincere tone.

"Yeah, _yeah. _Hey, I should be happy for those two; they both act alike and seem to have the same sense of humor, so I guess it's for the best…"

"Hey… Way to be cool about it Trent," Duncan said with a growing smile as he put an arm around Gwen's shoulder. "I'm sorry I was being—"

"Plus—"

When Trent heard his confession say that one word, his heart sank and he took an audible gulp.

"—I'm not shallow… but maybe this is a winning in disguise."

"…What…?" Duncan and Gwen mumbled; sending a deeper chill down Trent's spine.

Chris only smirked slowly and folded his hands together in expectation of what he knew was about to happen. "Uh, Chris? Can you skip this part?" Trent asked hesitantly, his voice strained with anxiety.

"Why, Trent? Something you don't want them to know?" Chris hinted as he paused the video for a moment.

"Yeah Trent. Hiding something?" Duncan seconded, his voice quickly turning back to his usual distain.

"No; it's just—"

"Then let's get right back to it," Chris clicked the play button and Trent started to buckle his knees fearfully.

"Duncan's leaving Courtney could be positive for me…"

"…What?" Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney snapped out in mixed emotions of rage, confusion, and surprise.

"Maybe a musical girl is more my type."

"WHAT!" The three shouted out with strained voices.

"…_I wonder if anyone will notice if I run for it now?" _Trent mused to himself, feeling his heart pounding into his ribs.

"I've seen her skills with a violin and she's pretty good… and pretty. I mean, pretty, pretty—"

The audience's mouth and the cast's went agape followed by shocked gasps. Off in his seat, Chris slapped his leg and laughed hysterically, desperately trying to keep it down.

"What the f—" Duncan shouted in rage, pushing off of his chair with a stomp.

"Trent!" Gwen interrupted Duncan in his mid curse, her voice taking a tone of the slightest hurt.

"_What can I say to that…? What do you say to that?"_ Courtney pondered to herself, feeling a slight tickle to her heart and a twist to her gut.

Tries to think of something to say. "…Give me that tape!" once more he goes at the camera; making the image go dark.

"I see how you work now, Elvis!" Duncan growled as he sat back down into his seat.

"_Oh Trent… I was wrong. You could've said something that bad," _Gwen shook her head disappointedly.

"Why do I keep saying the wrong thing, gah!" He claws away at the camera, trying to get to the tape when the door to the room creaks open and Bridgette walks in with a worried look.

"Trent, are you alright? You've been in here for—" She looks to the sight of Trent atop the camera attacking it with his shirt off.

While the audience clapped and whistled with enjoyment, both Bridgette and Trent buried their faces in embarrassment.

Trent looked to the side and saw her, his face going red. "B-Bridge… this isn't—"

"No, no, just do what it is you where doing… I'll just go," Bridgette stammered before sliding out the door and closing it. Trent sat their speechless for a second before looking to the ceiling and yelling in annoyance.

When the screen came to a blank, black screen, the lights of the stage slowly lit back up and the audience roared with applause and slowly ending laughter. "Well, I don't know about you all, but I had a great time watching all of that… how about you guys?" Chris asked, looking at the cast in their seats.

When Chris looked over at them, he saw that they where all looking at Trent with mixed looks of sympathy and bane while Trent slumped down with his face hung into his palms mortified. "I'll tell you about my time with it, Chris!" Duncan spoke up, clamping his palms around the head of Trent's chair right in front of him. "I learned that ol' Trent here is just—"

"Shut up Duncan!" Trent ordered at the top of his lungs, bringing everyone to gasp and earning a glare from Duncan. "I've had just about enough of your—" As Trent kicked out of his chair, Geoff put a hand on his shoulder calmingly.

"Trent dude, just calm down… we can talk this all out," Geoff offered, looking Trent in his spiteful face.

Trent calmed his expression down and returned to his seat, as did Duncan with a hand by Gwen. "Geoff's right… We don't have to go to blows… _yet_," Chris commented. "So does anyone else have to say anything to Trent? Gwen?" Gwen shook her head and turned her cheek to Chris.

"I won't feed into your need for drama; Trent just said what he felt, and some of it was actually sweet… And I can't be upset at Trent for that," Gwen replied, giving Trent a warm smile.

Trent's face instantly brightened up and he turned his attention back to Chris. "Aww, that's sweet... but we don't get audience approval from sweet _soooo_… Courtney? Do you have anything to say?" Courtney flinched for a quick second and looked down at Chris from the top row.

"Like Gwen said, I too have nothing to say about anything Trent—" Flicking the TV back on, Chris clicked a button on his remote slyly.

_**BZZZT**_

"Maybe a musical girl is more my type."

_**BZZZT**_

"-she's pretty good… and pretty—"

Courtney opened her mouth to rebuttal, but made no comment other then a wordless sigh. Feeling her face flush with a red shade along with a burning sensation, she covered her face with her palms; letting out a drawn out groan. "Heh heh, wow Trent… No luck with ladies I see," Chris laughed while looking at Trent.

Suddenly, Courtney lifted her face from her palms and she took a deep breath. "Look here Chris! I didn't say anything! Don't go making assumptions about Trent when you haven't heard from everyone!" Courtney pointed out, raising her voice in defense of Trent who had gone wide eyed.

The other boys and girls in the cast looked at Courtney shocked while the audience slowly started to clap and whistle in approval. Feeling proud of herself, Courtney sat herself back down and folded a leg over her other leg, shooting a cocky eye brow raise in Chris's direction. "Wow… Courtney sticking up for somebody… Must be feeling brave," Chris mused to everyone, tapping his scruffy chin in playful thought. "That's good… Because it's Courtney's turn!" Announcing this to the audience a spot light shown down onto Courtney's seat followed by the audience cheering and clapping; some men in the audience cat calling at her.

Courtney's expression quickly twisted into surprise as she felt the light shining on her. _"Crap…"_ She cursed in her mind while Bridgette gave her a nervous double thumbs-up for support.

"And we'll play Courtney's confessional… after the break!" Before fading to black with the sound of the audience cheering in the background, one of the cameras zoomed in on Courtney's face; displaying her fear filled eyes on the plasma screen TV.

_**

* * *

TOTAL DRAMA CONFESSIONS REVEALED…**_

_**WILL BE RIGHT BACK!**_

"Hi everyone… Chris McLean here. You know, we have a real problem that's come to my attention recently… You've had a long day; you've been pushed to your limits and can't go on any further, but they force you to anyway… So what do you do? You sue them… No, that's not right… Law suits aren't right, they're not funny. Do you know why? Because it hurts people… Like Chris McLean…"

"_Law Suits…_

…_they're not cool…_

_Don't sue us…"_

"This has been a message from the 'Sue Us Not' fund and the 'Schadenfreude' house…"

_**TOTAL DRAMA CONFESSIONS REVEALED…**_

_**IS BACK!**_

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Confessions Revealed!" As Chris greeted the fading in camera, the audience applauded him. "Where we last left, we were going to start Courtney's confessional tape. So Court, anything to say before we start?"

"Just one thing…" Courtney started to say, striking a calm and collected seated stance. "…May I—"

"Don't care. Let's start the show!" Chris interrupted while clicking a button on his remote, bringing a scowl on Courtney's once calm visage.

Like before, the lights slowly dimmed out, bringing all but the screen into a bleak darkness. And with a flash of black and white static, a picture of Courtney sitting in the confessional of the once proud Jumbo Jet came into sight.

_**BZZZT**_

"A lot has happened recently... and for once, good," She told the camera with a charming smile on her mocha skin face.

Though minimal light was in the stage, a few people looked up to Courtney to see that her face was the exact opposite as the one her past self was wearing; lit by the small light the TV produced. Courtney's eyes slowly drifted down to Duncan and Gwen who seemed to both be lowering themselves into their seats.

"You see, as of lately, I have gotten my boyfriend- Duncan- back, I've gain a close ally and maybe friend in Gwen..." A softer look releases from her face and she looks at the camera directly.

A sharp, aggravated screech rumbled out of Courtney's gritted teeth as she listened to her own words, while Duncan and Gwen felt disappointed eyes glaring down at them. _"This can't get much worse…"_ Duncan fearfully tried to reason in his mind, but not believing it for a second.

"Things are starting to look up..." Getting up, she turns to the exit, but stops as she reaches for it. "Although..."

_**BZZZT**_

"-And in section 37,"

"Gah! That stupid contract again…" Duncan groaned, rubbing his temples with a pained look.

"What do you care, Duncan? You never even read it!" Courtney snarled viciously, forcing a few chills down the other contestants' spines.

"Have you ever read it? That thing is—"  
"Ahem! Can we get back to the video please?" Chris asked slightly annoyed.

Duncan shot Courtney a glare as Courtney stuck her tongue at him childishly. Staring each other down for a moment, they both eventually turned back to Chris and the TV. "Proceed…" Courtney directed Chris with a dignified tone.

"-Subsection 6, paragraph 3 -revision four of course-"

"Of course," Noah repeated in mock obviousness.

While Owen snickered and slapped Noah on the back, Courtney growled in his direction and brought the two to cower slightly and move a few inches away from her.

"—I stated his bad boy attitude may be hot,"

As the audience "oh'ed" and "wooed" over Courtney's comment, forcing a deep plush over her dark face, Duncan slowly smirked. "Hot; huh, Courtney?" Duncan asked, arching Courtney's heart in embarrassment.

"Oh, shut up!" Courtney grumbled as Bridgette patted her on the back.

"_Well… Courtney has a point… it is kinda' hot," _Gwen admitted inwardly with a shrug and nod.

"-but he needs to respect at least half of the rules in this world... particularly my newly revised 600 rule contract I made out for him..."

"Don't hold your breath Courtney…" Trent spoke up, bringing Duncan to scowl, Gwen to cover her face from embarrassment, and Courtney to smirk.

"Look, Aerosmith—" Duncan started to get out of his chair, only to be quickly restrained by DJ and Geoff.

"Duncan, calm down or your video is next…" Chris warned him with a sing-song tone. "And you wouldn't want _that,_ would you?" Not waiting for a response, Chris started the video again; leaving Duncan dumbfounded.

"-Much like it states here in-"

_**BZZZT**_

"-And I know he hasn't even skimmed this contract yet... one reason being that Duncan lacks the ability to read anything passed a tenth grade level,"

"Hey! I've read higher reading level stuff before!"

"Your rights don't count…" Trent pointed out flatly, which brought a large chorus of laughs at Duncan's expense.

"I swear, Elvis… the second we get out of here…" Duncan hissed under his breath, leaning back into his chair solemnly.

"_For god sake Trent! Are you trying to get killed today?" _Gwen yelled in her head, shaking it disappointedly.

"-But also that I pride myself on my detective and deducing skills. I can see that none of his prints are on even half these pages..."

"…I'm guessing you were the kind of child who made sure your _parents _never stole from the cookie jar," Noah joked which brought out a few chuckles from the group and a slight brow raise from Courtney.

"Yeah? What's your point…?" Courtney shot back.

The chuckles cut off immediately and everyone looked in Courtney's direction in wonder. _"…That's… not normal," _Duncan thought uncomfortably.

"But maybe I'm being too hard on him; I mean I did just give it to him six hours ago..."

Everyone let out a loud cough of surprise and looked at Courtney, who seemed unfazed by the statement. "Six hours! You gave him six hours to read that whole thing?" Gwen asked with a wide eyed and surprised face.

"I don't see how it's any of your concern, but yes…" Courtney replied dryly, uninterested with it at all.

Feeling a little awkward, Duncan let out a sigh. "Well… To be fair, it was pretty much the same as the last one so I could've remembered some of it…" Duncan reasoned hesitantly.

For a moment, people looked surprised at Duncan and somewhat impressed. _"Did he just… stand up for me?" _Courtney considered for a moment, but quickly shook it off, remembering who she was talking about.

"But still-"

_**BZZZT**_

"-Duncan thinks he's sly and sneaky, but he has no idea of how great I am at figuring him out."

Slowly, Duncan sank down into his chair feeling a cool sweat of fear trickle down his back neck.

"I know him like the back of my hand,"

Making sure no one could see her or was looking in her direction, Courtney softly breathed out a sigh of grief, along with her eyes softening limply.

"He can't put the wool over my eyes."

Gwen bit her bottom lip fearfully, not just for her sake, but the others who were taking as many blows from this as she was.

"But I welcome him to try... I find it cute when he and I share things like that..."

The audience for once remained as quiet as a grave, unable to voice a word about what Courtney had just said. "…Awkward…" Geoff hesitantly let out, faking it out as a yawn.

"...Heather? Not on her or anyone's life!"

Courtney instinctively pressed a palm to her forehead with annoyance. "Oh lord… not this…" she muttered to herself, hearing the audience slightly chuckle while Heather had raised a brow.

"What's 'Not on my life', Courtney?" Heather asked her coldly, unable to fully see her in the mostly dark stage.

"Sierra? Fat chance."

"Courtney? What are you talking about?" Sierra asked, striking a similar tone as Heather.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad, you two are just jumping to—"

Bridgette? Not likely... I love Bridgette and all, but I've seen Duncan around other girls... sorry Bridge."

Bridgette held her tongue for a moment, slowly narrowing her eyes and glancing over at the now nervously squirming Courtney. "So… Don't trust me, huh?" Bridgette commented slowly with a huff, cuing the audience to let out a sharp 'ohhh' of surprise.

"Bridgette, please. It's not you, it's him!" Courtney franticly pointed down at Duncan who looked up at her in response.

"Don't pin this on me! You're the one who—"

"Duncan… how do you feel about Bridgette?" Gwen asked smoothly without a look into his direction.

Suddenly, the audience sang out another wave of 'oh's' as Duncan looked to Gwen with wide eyes. "Whoa, whoa, how did this pinned on me?" Duncan asked, feeling the three girls now glaring at him viciously. "Well, I guess… Chris! Can't you play the rest of the clip now?" Duncan asked, trying to get the attention off him.

"I don't know… this is turning out to be a _lot_ more interesting," Chris snickered with a smug smirk growing across his face.

"Chris…" Duncan growled lowly between gritting teeth,

"Okay, okay…" Duncan released a sigh of relief before planting himself back into his chair, still feeling the glares burrowing into him.

I don't think I can trust Duncan with any girl... well-"

Just then, Courtney tore her eyes off of Duncan and gasped. "Chris! No!" Courtney shouted as she sprang out of her seat.

"Ohhh, can't hear you over me pressing the next button…"

"Yes you can!"

"Maybe… but I already pressed it…"

"-she kept her boyfriend in a good line..."

"_No, no, no, NO!" _Courtney cursed as she shook her head franticly, just wishing this wasn't happening.

Gwen and the other's furrowed their brows in thought, wonder who it was she was talking about; while Chris on the other hand quietly snickered to himself, pinching his leg to stop himself from breaking out into laughter.

"I can only imagine how well she does with keeping boys that aren't her boyfriend in line. Admittedly, and don't let her know or anyone for that matter, I think Gwen—"

Every heart sank at the drop of Gwen's name; but none so much then Gwen herself and Courtney, who was now fighting back welling up tears. Gwen wanted to say something, an apology, anything; but her voice only came out dry and her stomach twisted to a knot. _"She trusted me that much! She thought I was—" _Gwen's mind went a flurry of touched emotions and guilty heart stabs as she thought over the small piece Courtney confessed.

"-Isn't just a candidate for a good friend, but it's her quality of being a better person then most people I know that makes her qualified to be a best friend..."

Her front to teeth dug grievously, feeling her own tears burn down her cheeks. _"Stop it Courtney! Stop it! What if—" _Courtney tried to talk herself down, when she felt a slight tug to her side and saw Bridgette looking directly into her tear graced eyes.

Without thinking or another word, she threw herself into a loud, cry-filled hug with Bridgette; feeling her consoling pat on her shuttering back.

Though Gwen wasn't being as outward with her emotions, she quickly wiped a welling tear from her coal eye. _"So… she thought we could've been friends too… And that I was a… good person," _Gwen mused to herself, both with hope and sorrow.

"-but for that we would have to work on her choice of clothing and organization skills..."

The audience slowly started to laugh again, despite the sorrow filled looks on the cast in the darkness. _"My clothes aren't that bad…"_ Gwen commented lowly in her mind.

"...Even so, I've seen how those two have interacted, some people may interpret that as affection or some sort of nonsense like that..."

"Awkward levels going up to two…" Geoff yawned out discomfort.

"-but I know better. You see, people know them only on the outside: two outcast-type people that grow closer and closer as the season progresses..."

"Outcasts?" Gwen and Duncan grumbled together.

"Awkward levels up to three…" Geoff let out hesitantly, starting to feel the weight of the awkwardness now.

"But that's where I have the upper hand over those slack jawed buffoons..."

Narrowing all their eyes to a spiteful glare, almost everyone looked in Courtney's direction. "'Buffoons', are we? Well, nice to know what you think of us all now…" Heather huffed, her tone betraying what hurt she was trying to put on Courtney.

"Wow… Awkward up to four…" Geoff commented lowly.

"I know them deeply -more Duncan then Gwen- but point being, that I... well... those two above all others in this game going on right now... I trust them with my life."

"We're jumping to seven now…" Trent glanced at Geoff as he said that and frowned nervously for Gwen and the others' sake.

"And I know trust is the one thing you don't want to show in this game filled with back stabbers and traitors..."

"Eight…" Geoff groaned out while Duncan and Gwen lowered their heads, wracked with guilt.

"But with those two, I know my trust lies well and safe..."

The audience let out a sharp intake of breath, feeling a slight pain even at the distance they were from Courtney. "And… we're up to a full blown ten…"

"…Courtney…? I—" Gwen tried to speak up, but was quickly cut off by Courtney letting out a sharp cry as she buried her face in Bridgette's caring embrace. _"This can't get any worse…" _Gwen admitted as she turned back to the screen, seeing as she wasn't going to get much done talking to Courtney in her current state.

"But... this doesn't mean I won't be protective of my man... even Gwen can't help but sway at some of his charms,"

"And they said it wasn't possible…" Geoff shook his head, cracking an uncomfortable smile. "…Some one actually pushed the awkward up to eleven."

"She sighs lovingly and looks out the window dreamily. "Who wouldn't...?"

"_So… this is what crap feels like…" _Duncan mused as he took into account his current emotional strain. _"…Feels worse then scum… This is a pretty new feeling; but I can't put my finger on it… Is this what mom kept telling me I'd feel if I kept doing bad?" _Scratching his chin in thought he felt his heart sink down into his stomach. _"Is this what guilt feels like? No… NO, I'm Duncan, I don't feel—"_ softly, he heard the sniffles of Courtney's held in tears and sorrow slide through his ears. _"Guilt…"_

"GIVE ME THAT TAPE!" the camera goes fuzzy constantly as she jumbles it around. "GRAH, how many times is this going to happen to me? I have to stop talking to this thing!" She cursed her slip of the tongue, cursing the sum of what little weakness she had.

_**BZZZT**_

"...I guess it doesn't matter..." She calms herself with a deep breath as the camera hangs limply out of its hold.

"…Four," Chris spoke up, his voice not holding a hint of concern about Courtney's soft sobs or the awkward levels in the cast.

"Besides, I have more important things to worry about then ifs and maybes... I have a show to win, and nothing, _nothing,_ will stop me from taking home that million dollars this season..."

"Except apparently the two people you trusted most—"

"Chris, shut up!" A female's voice from the cast spoke up.

Slowly, Chris turned the lights back on in the stage so the audience and everyone else could see everything. And to most of their surprise, Bridgette was shooting death glares at Chris while patting Courtney on the head as she rested her head into her chest. "Have you no sympathy? No heart!" Bridgette chided him honestly, followed by other members of the cast looking at Chris menacingly.

"Yeah!" Gwen joined in, standing out of her seat and joining Bridgette in a glare at Chris. "I know Courtney hates me right now, and probably wants me to sit back down and shut up for the rest of the show; but I can't let you just keep kicking her while she's down!" Gwen scolded Chris with a fierce tone.

For a moment, everyone was dumbfounded by Gwen's defense of Courtney; but it quickly ended as the audience applauded her action and cheered her out. "Whoa, Gwen… Standing up for your enemy… pretty bold," Chris complemented Gwen, whose expression quickly changed from anger to fear.

"Chris, please no!"

"And it's that boldness…" Chris slowly rose his hand up with the remote, readying to press the button. Before clicking it, he tossed it over to Gwen who fumbled to catch it with a confused brow raise. "…That's allowing me to let you pick the next person," Everyone in the audience clapped excitedly while Gwen looked down at the small remote in her pale palms.

"And what makes you think I'd—"

"Because if you don't… I could play your confessional on international television in sixteen other languages…" Gwen covered her mouth in shock while Chris smuggle smirked at her. "Soooo…?" Chris gestured for Gwen to use the remote.

Looking down at it once more, she sighed out an anguish filled groan. "Who do I have to choose from?" Admitting defeat, everyone looked down sorry for Gwen, knowing they would've done the same.

"Heather, Alejandro, Noah, _you,_ Duncan, and Bridgette…" Chris listed off nonchalantly. Gwen took a moment to ponder it, thinking carefully about who would be the less painful for everyone. "This will be the last one before we take a half time break… just sayin'," Chris pointed out.

"I choose…" Gwen slowly started to say.

"Gwen, pick me," Noah spoke up from the top row.

Gwen along with everyone, including Chris, looked at Noah with surprise. "You _want _to go?" Gwen asked, sounding as if he's gone crazy.

"No… But if this _is_ the last one before the half time; then I'll go since mine will most likely be the easiest on everyone…" Noah explained with a flattened tone of voice.

"Wow Noah! That's really cool of you," Owen chuckled as he smacked his hand onto Noah's scrawny back, nearly knocking him out of his chair.

"Uh, thanks Owen…" Noah replied, rubbing his back, trying to bring down the pain. _"Let's just see if you're still so friendly after you see the video…"_

"Well, I'm picking Noah, sooo…" Gwen stated, mimicking Chris's previous tone and chucking the remote back at him. "Play it,"

"Oh I will… After the break!" Chris announced to the camera, grinning proudly as the audience cheered the show on; slowly everything fading to black.

_**

* * *

TOTAL DRAMA CONFESSIONS REVEALED…**_

_**WILL BE RIGHT BACK!**_

"Chris McLean and his associates are menaces to society and the global televised networks. How do we know? Because our top paying client, Courtney (**LAST NAME SUBVERTED FOR SAFETY**), has told us and have given us numerous repeatedly edited contracts drummed up by these lunatics! When we confronted him about said contracts, he had this to say:-"

"I don't—"

"Horrifying isn't it? And if this man or his associates have done unfair or previously thought irreconcilable cases, call us; the law office of 'Fleckman, Fleckman, Cohen, and Grouse' and we'll help you sue these people and get what you deserve (Along with us taking a little off the top). Call our law office at 1-800-555-7838. We fight for you, and your right to sue!"

_**TOTAL DRAMA CONFESSIONS REVEALED…**_

_**IS BACK!**_

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Confessions Revealed!" Chris waved to the camera casually, bringing a thunderous applause and cheers from the audience. "Now, we won't wait a moment, because ol' Noah here—" Chris gestured to Noah in his seat, setting a single spot light on him; though his eyes and stature were completely unfazed by the light or Chris. "—Wants to get right to his video… what a trooper," complementing Noah, he clicked a button on his remote, dimming the lights off again and bringing the TV screen to go to a black and white static.

"_If I just sit hear and make no real sign of caring, Chris won't be able to pick at me…"_ Noah reasoned to himself, making sure he had his plan set in his mind.

Suddenly, a vision of Noah came onto the plasma screen with his signature flat and dulled look.

_**BZZZT**_

"…Well, I just wanted to get one of these confessionals over with before bed… Not really much to say," Noah admitted with a roll of his eyes.

The cast smiled softly, feeling the weight of the previous drama being lifted off of them.

"I mean, what _is_ there to say: my team is lacking in all things that remotely have to do with skill,"

The expressions of relief quickly drained from them and said team mates looked in Noah's direction, somewhat hurt. Noah shook his head but kept his stature and demeanor. _"Don't let it bug you… They'll get over it soon…" _Noah told himself, knowing that off to his side, Owen was sadly looking down at him.

"Izzy is still on this plain so everyone's lives are still in danger,"

"Got a point there, Noah!" Izzy chirped in with a light hearted laugh along with the rest of the audience.

"_Good thing Izzy's not the type to pick up on an insult…"_ Noah thought in relief.

"And I think something was seriously wrong with those clams we had last challenge,"

"You tasted it too?" Tyler asked Noah as he rubbed his stomach, remembering the horrible meal.

"I thought it was fine,"

"You thought dog food was fine, you don't count," Noah pointed out to Owen.

"Well, I guess you'll never know…" Heather told them with a pleased sing-song to her tone.

Heaving one last sigh, he got up and turned towards the door. He gripped the handle and pulled it towards him. That's when his calm, bored eyes turned wide and worried. Because, as he pulled the door handle and moved it towards himself, the door didn't come with it. He lifted the removed door handle up towards his face in disbelief. "…You have _got_ to be kidding me?" He groaned with a face palm and a seat back where was.

Howls of laughter sorrowed through the room as the audience watched Noah's previous misfortune. "Dang Noah, didn't know you had it in you," Duncan half joked as he joined in the laughter.

_**BZZZT**_

"This can't get much worse… and I don't believe in jinxing, so it doesn't matter if I say that..." As he lazily rested his chin on his palm, Noah smelt something off. "...What's that smell?"

_**BZZZT**_

"It's coming from the toilet…" He lifted the lid of the toilet and cringed backwards as the smell Owen left behind over took the small room. "OWEN!" He shouted as he pinched his nose.

The entire stage and audience cried out in held in laughter as they watched Noah panic on the screen. "Woops, sorry Noah—"

"Forget it; what's done is done…" Noah grumbled, turning slightly away from Owen, a flustered look trying to escape out from behind his calmed visage.

"Good… luckily my book was hard enough to break the glass. I'll probably be getting yelled at that for some reason when Chris finds out,"

"By the way, you owe me a new window…" Chris pointed out to Noah, who grumbled a curse under his breath.

"Sure, fine," Noah brushed Chris's comment off resentfully, feeling the hostility inside growing.

"Ah man Noah, there may be hope for you yet…" Duncan laughed out.

"Oh joy…"

"-But it's Owen's fault…"

Covered by the dark, Owen drooped his wide grin down into disappointment and dropped his shoulders down with it.

"I'm not saying I 'hate' Owen, it's that Owen—"

All who heard Noah say those words gasped dramatically, taken back by Noah's bluntness. _"It could be worse… I'm sure Owen will forgive me,"_

"Harsh dude…" Geoff whispered, triggering many of the other cast to nod along with him.

"—how is it that one of his noxious farts can kill a bird but when he smells it, he gets all happy."

"Welp… ya got me there Little Buddy…" Agreed Owen, slowly bringing his smile back; while the audience gave a few, small chuckles.

"It's not normal… but who ever said _any_ of these people where normal, much less sane—"

"Oh!" Noah cringed as he heard one of his cast members starting to speak up, obviously furious. "So you don't think any of us are normal, huh?" Heather spoke up sharply.

"It's not—"

"Don't wanna hear it; roll the clip," Heather demanded, snubbing Noah off in his mid sentence.

"…Owen… well… Okay, I'll say it; he's my only friend around here."

The audience along with a few of the members of the cast let out a soft "aww" of coos while Owen hugged Noah in a tight and deep hug. "Aww, Noah, you're my friend too," returning the sentiment, Owen tightened his hug around Noah's scrawny frame.

"That's… great… Owen…" Noah coughed out, feeling all strength and space in his lungs being scrunched out.

"I'm sure I'm on good terms with many, if not all the other contestants and ex-contestants, but Owen's been the only one who has ever—"

"Had to cut that out… got too mushy…" Chris let everyone know, shuttering about his time watching the clips.

A few people not just in the audience slightly sighed with disappointment, Owen among them. "Will you tell me what you said later?" He asked cheerfully as he looked down at Noah still in his arms.

"I will if you let me go!" Noah breathed out, giving out the last of his breath.

Owen instinctively released his hold around Noah along with a heart filled chuckle. Noah at first scowled at Owen, but couldn't help himself to give a little smile back at him.

"—He gets on my nerves. And with his girth, those nerves will break any time…."

"Ouch…" Duncan breathed out, feigning a look of pain.

Owen looked down at his gut for a moment while Noah's face turned to guilt. "Owen I—"

Before Noah could apologize, he heard both Izzy and Owen laughing. "Wow Noah, that was a clever joke," Owen told Noah, who was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, hah hah, never knew you could crack a joke," Izzy snorted out.

Noah blinked confused for a moment, but shrugged it off and gave a small smile. "Thanks…"

Maybe its things like that that keep me with only one real friend like Owen…"

"You think?" Duncan asked rhetorically, not really wanting an answer.

"Duncan, keep commenting like that and you're next," Chris warned him sternly, but still sounding like he wanted him to keep it up.

"And one crazy—"

_**BZZZT**_

"—neurotic, pyro fanatic-"

"_Damn_! How long was that list?" Duncan spoke up once more, starting the audience to snicker along with him.

"It was about an hour… Noah has a _really _big vocabulary it turns out," Chris answered with his own little chuckle thrown in.

"-friend like… Izzy…"

"Oh, oh, oh! That's me, that's _me_!" Izzy chanted as she hopped up and down in her seat.

"Izzy! Zip it or I'll have you restrained!" Chris ordered with a pointed finger aimed at her general direction.

"…Restrained with what?" Izzy shot back quickly.

"…I'm just gonna press play now…" Chris replied, clicking the resume button once more.

"Difficult to call her a 'friend' but we have had a few moments where she wasn't trying anything crazy or trying to explode anything…"

"When was that?" Izzy asked in a quick voice again.

"You know… then," Noah replied, stalling on the last word as he scratched his head.

"OH! What about the time when she… eh?" Owen gestured for Noah to take over.

"Oh yeah, right… the time she… yeah…" Noah agreed hesitantly.

Clearing his throat, Chris called for their attention once more. "If you three are done?" He asked, but clicked the resume button before waiting for their reply.

"Over all, she's a nice enough person… She and Owen make a—"

_**BZZZT**_

"—A nice… couple."

"Aww, thanks Noah! You were so filled with complements that day," Owen chuckled as he gave Noah another strong hug.

"Owen! Air!" Noah reminded him sternly.

"Oh right, you need that, heh… sorry," Owen apologized, dropping Noah back into his seat.

"They go great with one another. One of them is into crazy people, the other is a crazy person…"

"The boy speaks the truth!" Geoff yelled out, quickly being acknowledged as true by everyone as they nodded in the darkness.

"-it levels out… But like I said, Izzy is more then just a crazy, explosion crazed girl, she's also—"

_**BZZZT**_

"Whoa, wait; I'm what?" Izzy asked with quick glances all about her.

"Izzy, just watch the video!" Chris snapped taking anger into his voice.

"—and I guess it pays to mention that she's pretty good at leading a team… But I digress… But, you know what they say, the crazy ones are always the—"

"_Aaaaand_, there's the slip up…" Geoff mumbled out with a light snicker.

Simultaneously, the audience let out chiding "ohhhh's" and disapproving boos. Noah looked out at the audience and groaned. "I didn't say anything!" He yelled at them, quickly retracting back into his seat and attempting to regain his composure.

He stopped for a moment, recalling everything he's said, then looks at the camera. "I'm not saying that I _love_ Izzy, or anything like that,"

"Oh-ho-ho, I think you are," Chris contradicted, finally getting a laugh out at the turned tables.

"I'm just saying she's not as—Give me that tape!" With a shot of his hands out, he grasped the camera and shook it violently.

_**BZZZT**_

"—I don't know what got into me… Sorry," the camera keeps recording, only now seeing Noah upside down.

"Two… put still good for someone of your strength level… must've been pretty mad at the camera," Chris insinuated, bringing a boil deep into Noah's blood.

"_Don't feed into this Noah, if you don't feed into it, you can yet recover from all of it,"_ Noah reminded himself, suppressing his growing rage back to his original point.

"Well, it's almost morning call… I'll be getting out of here soon enough. Then I'll be back with Owen, Izzy, and the rest of my team… But, I don't trust that Alejandro."

"…Smart boy," Alejandro let out from his suit slowly.

Everyone looked in his direction with slight realization in their eyes. "Al; almost forgot you were there…" Tyler admitted as he gave him a thumbs up, forgetting that he couldn't see it through the almost completely dark room.

"…I swear Tyler; you are one of the first I'm going after when I get out of here…" Alejandro muttered under his breath so no one would hear.

"He comes to this game, starts a nice trick, gets the girls to fall for him, and now the girls and the other idiots that talked to him are dropping off like flies…"

The very few that applied to that instead of snapping at him, slumped their shoulders and moaned. "He's right… we're idiots…" Herald admitted on all of their behalf's.

"-coincident? No such thing…"

Like the two times before, the lights slowly tripped back on and lit the stage. "Well Noah, you were right," Gwen said thankfully. "That seemed to actually be pretty easy on everyone."

"Speak for yourself…" Noah retorted bitterly, folding his arms in front of his chest. _"Well… Time to face Owen and Izzy…"_ Noah told himself solemnly as he turned to the two of them.

Immediately, he was confronted by a hug by Owen's massive arms and pulled into his belly. "That was all real nice Noah, thanks for being such a pal," Owen thanked cheerily.

Before Noah could retort, he saw Izzy's arms loop around from behind him as she joined in the hug from behind him. "Yeah! We love you too Noah!" Izzy voiced out her and Owen's thoughts.

Noah found himself to have a dried throat along with a gaping mouth as everyone looked to the three of them, stricken dumb. _"I can't—this is just—they're both—it's—" _Noah tried to sort it out in his mind but couldn't come to any conclusion. "…You two are just… great," Noah said softly with a nervous chuckle escaping his normally flat expression face.

Everyone in the room let out a collective coo and cheer as the three of them sat back down next to each other; all but Chris. "Grrr… I guess we'll call it the half way point with that…" Chris grumbled as he wallowed down into his seat rigidly. "We're going to let the audience and you viewers at home have a 30 minute break while we get our—" Chris slowly grinned deviously and picked himself up out of his chair. "—Special surprises ready," The cast felt uneasy at the idea of what "Special Surprises" Chris had in mind. "Until then—"

"Wait!" Geoff called out to Chris as he exited the stage. Chris looked over his shoulder and back at the cast. "What are we supposed to do until then?"

"Oh right… can't just leave you in the dark… Eh, just walk around or have something to eat in the waiting room or something I guess," Chris shrugged it off before exiting off the stage, the crowd still applauding him and the show.

Feeling a little left out none the less, they all got up and departed from the stage; leaving behind Courtney and Bridgette. "Ummm… Court?" Bridgette looked down at Courtney's face which was still buried in her chest sympathetically.

Courtney slowly took her face away from Bridgette's tear soaked sweater, wiping her damp cheeks softly. "Sorry about that… But thanks Bridge," Courtney thanked calmly, giving Bridgette a thankful smile.

Helping Courtney out of her seat, Bridgette and her stepped down from their seats and departed into the back stage side by side.

* * *

**Wow! Now that was a chapter full, granted not as juicy as the last eight chapters, but I liked it. And I hope you've enjoyed it yourself. Next chapter will just be a short burn off chapter before the final piece.**

**See you later everyone, and please review and tell me what you thought of everything.**

**See you in the big times**

**-Overlord and Flinx  
**


End file.
